Jack and the Baby
by declinedcard
Summary: Jack gets a baby! What'll he do about its future, and its past?
1. Prologue

Okay, I know lotsa y'all have done Newsies stories, but, I am trying this site out, so here goes nothing anyway...Please review!  
  
Prologue  
  
Jack Kelly leaned against the wall, exhausted. It was a rainy, muddy day and it had been hard work slogging through the mud to get rid of his papers. Not many people were out buying on this kind of day either, which didn't help his job any. But he was done now and ready to get to Luck's Tavern for something hot to eat. As he turned to leave the alley he had paused in, he heard a slight noise, like something prowling around in the boxes stacked behind him. Shaking his head, he again turned to go, but another noise, from the same area, arrested his attention. It sounded almost human. Going over to the boxed, he stooped and tried to listen above the sound of the dripping rain. There it was again, a rustling noise with a groan in it.

Pulling away the crates and boxes, Jack almost fell over in surprise. A baby lay there. A skinny, dirty baby. Obviously it had been there for a while. The blanket it was wrapped in was soiled and wet with rain water. It's eyes were closed and it was emitting small sounds as it thrashed its arms around, causing the rustling sound that had first caught Jack's ear.

Hesitantly, Jack leaned forward and touched one of the flailing hands. Immediately, his finger was grasped in a little fist and pulled toward the little mouth. Jack, startled, pulled away, causing a true cry from the infant. Looking around, he tried to figure out how to stop its crying. Finally, he reached forward and gingerly picked the baby up. It snuggled close to his chest, whimpering.

Jack was shocked at the chilliness of the tiny body and, almost without thinking, pulled it close to him. Pulling back the blanket, he saw that it was filthy as well as cold. "A boy" he thought, rewrapping the baby. "Gotta go find the home." He muttered to himself after thinking for a moment. His weariness forgotten, he made his way through the New York streets to a tall institution with an inscription over the door: "Home for Orphans". He stood in front of the building for a long time, cradling the little boy in his arms. For some odd, unexplained reason, he just couldn't bring himself to go up those steps and ring the bell. A carriage pulled up to the door, showering Jack with mud as he turned to shield the baby. A tall, large woman got out and pulled a little boy out behind her. Jack heard her talking to herself as she dragged the child up the steps.

"Stinking mother. Had to die on a night like this. And leave a little brat for me too. I hate the thing already." As she spoke, the little boy slipped on the steps and fell. The woman pulled him to his feet roughly and slapped him across the face, screaming at him to be more careful. She was still shouting as the two disappeared inside the door.

Jack looked down at the baby. His eyes were open and he was staring straight up at Jack. After a moment of indecision, Jack made up his mind.  
  
"Okay fella, you're comin' with me for now." He said aloud to the baby.  
Heading to the Lodging House, where he, and several other newsies, made their home, he muttered to himself, "What's they gonna say at home."


	2. Chapter 1

Mush almost bumped into Jack at the door of the Lodging House. "Hey, watch it." Jack growled, cradling the baby.

"Sor-ry Jack." Mush replied, raising his eyebrows. "Sumpin wrong? Hey, whatcha got there?" He asked, suddenly catching sight of the bundle in Jack's arms.

"Nuttin." Jack shoved past him into the Lodging House, followed closely by Mush, whose curiosity was aroused by Jack's reluctance to tell him what he had. When the two reached the "bedroom" upstairs that housed about 20 boys, they found it almost full due to the bad weather.

"Hey Jackie, come have a round!" called Racetrack from the box he was seated on at a makeshift table surrounded by three other boys, Skittery, Kid Blink, and Snoddy. Then he, too, noticed Jack's bundle. "Whassat Jack?" he asked, coming closer.

Jack pulled the baby close, then, realizing he couldn't hide it any longer, slowly unwrapped the blanket to reveal the little face. The baby, deriving some warmth from Jack, had fallen asleep, but now, in the sudden light, opened his eyes. Remembering its hunger and coldness, the baby began to wail-a high pitched sound that startled the rest of the boys in the room and brought them flocking around.

Instantly, Jack was barraged with questions. "Where'd it come from?" "Is it a he or she?" "Whatcha gonna do with it, Jack?" "Ugly little thing."

At this last comment, which came from Racetrack, Jack grew defensive. "He ain't ugly, he's just-just got some growin' to do, that's all. Now you guys get back, I gotta give 'im a bath."

All of the boys ignored Jack's order and crowded into the washroom behind him. They all watched as Jack carefully gave the baby a bath in one of the sinks, yelling at them whenever they made a sound. He didn't really know how to bathe a baby, but did his best, filling the sink with warm water and holding the baby with one hand so he didn't slip under the water and drown, and trying to wash him up with the other and all the while the baby screamed at the top of it's lungs.

Finally, the procedure was complete and Jack sighed with relief as he wrapped the baby in a towel. He looked down into the now clean, though sobbing, face of the baby and felt a connection to him.

"Say, what's going on here?" It was Kloppman, who had come upstairs to discover the reason for the excitement. Jack proudly displayed the baby. Instantly, a look of unsettledness passed over Kloppman's face. "Where'd ye get him Jackie?" he asked. It took Jack a second to realize why Kloppman was so uneasy. Then, as he figured it out, his eyes got big and he said, almost too loudly, "This ain't my kid, Kloppman. I found it in an alley." Kloppman studied Jack's face for several seconds, then nodded. "Alright then. What do you plan to do with him?"

Jack looked at the faces surrounding him. "Well, I'm gonna – I'll—Well, I'll keep him, that's what!" he finished triumphantly. There was a moment of silent disbelief, broken only by the now-whimpering baby, then Pie-Eater started laughing. "Whatcha, whatcha gonna name him Jack?" It wasn't long before the rest of the boys had joined him. "You, keep a baby?" Mush said, bent over from laughing. "You don't know nuthin 'bout babies."

Jack gave everyone a dirty look, then moved over to his bunk and, grabbing a blanket, wrapped the baby more tightly. Giving another look, he said, almost in a haughty tone, "His name's Pete." Then, to more laughter, he left the room. The boys broke away to whatever they had been doing before, chuckling at Jack and his baby. Crutchy stood still for a moment, then took off as fast as he could, following Jack down the stairs and out the door.

Kloppman shook his head as he made his way down to his office. Settling down in his chair, he looked out the window for a long time, then chuckled. "Boy has no idea what he's getting himself into." He muttered. Then, in a harder tone, "The kid won't be able to stay here. I'll be gettin' complaints from the other boys. A couple nights maybe, but not for good. No sir, not here..."


	3. Chapter 2

Jack was fuming as he made his way through the wet and darkening streets. "Can't take care of 'im. What's his name? I'll show them." Petey was still crying and Jack figured he had to be hungry. He went right to a small tavern a short distance from the boarding house. Just before he entered, he heard someone call his name. "Jack!"

Turning, Jack saw Crutchy hurrying toward him. "Hey Jack." He said, breathless. Jack looked at him suspiciously, expecting Crutchy to make fun of him. "Honest Jackie, I just wanna hear about the baby." Crutchy said. Jack grinned. "Okay, Crutchy." Throwing his free arm around Crutchy's shoulders, the two entered the tavern together.

Jack quickly made his way to a corner table. A young woman stepped over. "Hi Jack." She said. "Who's baby?"

Jack shrugged, trying to quiet Petey. "Hey Kate. Mine, I guess." He said, with a grin. "I, uh, I adopted him today after I found him in an alley." He added quickly, seeing the look on her face. She nodded slowly.

"But, hey Kate, we needs some milk for the kid, and some soup or somethin' for Crutchy and me."

Kate nodded again and, turning, made her way through the crowded tavern to the kitchen. She was back shortly with the milk, warmed slightly, and in a bottle. Jack looked up at her admiringly. "Good work, Kate!"

Petey settled down quickly as the warm milk made its way to his stomach and he emptied the bottle before Kate got back with stew for the boys. She brought more milk, and, by the time Jack and Crutchy had finished eating, Petey was asleep, warm and full.

Jack had told Crutchy the story of finding Petey while they were eating and now Crutchy asked, "So how you gonna take care of 'im Jack? I mean, you'll be gone all day. And, besides, babies cost money."

Jack fiddled with his mug of coffee. Crutchy had brought forth concerns that he had not thought out yet. "I dunno Crutchy." He said finally. "I'll have to figure it out, but right now, I'm beat."

After paying for the meal and some extra milk, the boys left the tavern and headed back to the Lodging House. They were met with catcalls and questions, which Jack answered until he grew too tired. Then he crawled into bed, with Petey snuggled next to him. Crutchy came over and knelt beside the bed. "Hey Jack, maybe we could join together and split costs."

Jack grinned. "Thanks Crutchy, I'll sleep on it." Crutchy smiled and rose. "G'night Jack." He said as he made his way to his own bed.


	4. Chapter 3

"WAHHHH!" Jack was aroused from a deep sleep to the sound of Petey wailing. Rubbing his eyes, Jack glanced at his pocket watch, squinting to read the face in the dark room. It read midnight. Muffled groans and comments about darn babies were heard about the room as the boys were roused by the crying.

With a sigh, Jack lifted Petey and carried him into the washroom, where he pulled the extra milk Kate had given him out and began to feed the baby. Petey soon had his fill and he went right back to sleep. Jack went back to bed, only to be awakened four hours later by the same sound. He went through the same routine, but this time, Petey had more trouble going back to sleep. Jack walked him back and forth across the washroom for nearly an hour before the baby dropped off. It seemed as though Jack's head had just hit the pillow again when Kloppman was there, rousing all the newsies.

Jack raised his head with a groan and flopped it back down, wanting nothing but a bit more sleep. Kloppman knelt beside the bed. "Jack, hey Jack, time to get up." He said.

Jack struggled to a sitting position on the side of the bed, trying to avoid jostling the sleeping Petey. Kloppman laughed. "You like being a daddy, Jack?" he chuckled, rising to his feet. Then, with a more sober look he said, "The baby can't stay here. He has to leave."

Jack's head jerked up. "What do you mean, can't stay here? I mean, if he's with me, he's okay, right?"

Kloppman shook his head. "What're you going ta do with him while you're selling papes? He can't be here, and you can't take him with you."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, staring at his feet. What was he going to do with Petey while he was selling papers? "Well, well, I guess I'll stay here for today and try to figger it out." he said finally. Kloppman nodded and moved on down the line of beds. Jack sighed, looking at the peacefully sleeping baby. He'd have to think of something, and fast.

....................................................  
  
Sorry peoples, this is short, but yeah....I'm gonna be busy for a while, so hopefully I'll get soem more stuff up sometime next week. Thanks for the reviews!!


	5. Chapter 4

David stared in disbelief as he came up the stairs into the newsies room. Jack was walking Petey back and forth across the bedroom floor, trying to get him to sleep. He scowled as David started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, "Haven't you ever seen a baby before?"

David tried to control his mirth as he walked across the room to Jack. "Sure, but not in the arms of Jack Kelly."

"What should I do with him?" Jack asked, laying the now sleeping Petey down on his bed. "I mean, Kloppman says he can't stay here, and there's no way I'm turning him into the Home."

David shook his head, "Jack Kelly adopted a baby!" He chuckled, "I didn't believe Mush when he told me this morning, but when Crutchy and Blink said the same thing, I had to come see for myself."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, now you see him. Will you be quiet so he doesn't wake up?" He muttered angrily.

Then, seeming to lose his anger, he dropped down on a nearby bunk and put his head in his hands. "The kid hardly slept." He said through a yawn.

David sat down next to him. "So, what are you planning to do?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Any suggestions from the Walking Mouth?"

The two boys sat in silence for a long time. David finally looked over at Jack and found him dozing against the bedpost. "Jack!" he shook him and Jack awoke with a start. Shaking his head, he said groggily, "Sorry Dave, didn't mean to go off like that."

David laughed again, and, shaking his head, rose from the bed. "Well, I gotta go now, I just stopped by to see you-and the baby."

"Yeah, well, thanks." Jack said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes.

David departed and Jack was left once more alone with the baby, wondering what in the world he was going to do.

..............................................

It was late that afternoon when Jack was again surprised by a visitor. This time it was Sarah and her mother.

"David told us about Petey." Sarah said, kneeling on the floor where Petey was. "We wanted to see him. I hope you don't mind us coming here." she added, looking up at Jack.

"Naw. I don't mind." Jack said with a grin. "What should I do with him?" he asked anxiously, looking at the two women in hopes of an answer.

"Well, I don't know, Jack." Said Sarah's mother.

"Why couldn't we take him?" Sarah said suddenly from her position on the floor.

Jack's head spun around to the mother, who bit her lip, thinking. "I don't know what your father would say about that." she said. "But, then again, he always does want to help those in need. I suppose we could take him for a couple of days anyway." She finished decisively.

Jack broke into a wide grin and Sarah smiled as she picked up the baby. For the time, all was well, but only for a time.


	6. Chapter Five

Pete ended up staying at the Jacobs for longer than a couple days. The whole family fell in love with him and days slowly turned into weeks and pretty soon it had been a couple of months and Pete was a healthy, round baby with a belly laugh that made everyone around him smile, whether they wanted to or not.

Jack still looked on Pete as his baby and came to the house at least once a day and brought some money with him on Saturdays. Mr. Jacobs protested this at first, but, realizing that Jack really wanted to be part of Petey's life, took the money every week. Often, when Jack came over, it was in the evening, after he finished selling his papers. Cold, dirty, and weary, he would hold Pete for hours, the two of them more often than not dozing off together. Petey loved Jack. He would coo and laugh when Jack played with him, and, on the one month anniversary of Jack finding him, Petey said his first word - Jack. This pleased Jack immensely, and soon he was teaching Petey all kinds of words. He got some grief from the other newsies, but just shrugged it off.

This way of things continued, as I said, for a couple of months. But then one night, as the Jacobs family and Jack sat around the table, there was a knock on the door.

Expecting it to be one of the newsies, Mr. Jacob rose and opened the door. What he didn't expect was to see a bedraggled young lady and ragged older gentleman standing there. The young woman didn't wait to be asked in, but stepped through the door of her own accord and the older man followed her.

The family sat speechless in surprise, staring at the young lady who stood looking around the cozy room as if searching for something. She was tall, for a girl and was beautiful, with medium dark skin and clear brown eyes. Her hair, falling into her eyes, was brown as well and David thought her quite pretty. He looked over at Jack to see what he thought, but was surprised to see Jack sitting with his mouth open, looking at the girl in consternation and dismay.

"Clare?" Jack asked, finally coming to his senses and standing. The girl focused in on him, and, after a moment's disbelief, shrieked, "Jackie!" and running over to him, threw her arms around him. Jack stood for a second in surprise, then pushed the girl away.

Not disturbed in the least by Jack's reaction, Clare grabbed his hand and hung on to it. "Oh my goodness! Imagine meeting you here! It's been a long time Jackie! Have you missed me?"

By this time, the Jacobs family had recovered their senses and began to react to the rather bizarre situation. Sarah's face, as well as her father's, was stormy, while David and Les and their mother were really confused.

Jack extricated his hand from the girl's grip and, seeming to regain his composure, said, "Whatcha doing on this side of town?"

"I came for my baby." Clare replied, looking around the room again. Petey, asleep in the bedroom, was not in sight.

"_Your _baby?" Demanded Sarah, rising to her feet and sending a dagger glance at Jack, who looked as confused as she did.

"Sarah, honestly, I don't know-I don't-I-I"

Clare interrupted him. "Oh, so your friends don't know about me, eh Jackie?" She moved over to Sarah and extended her hand. "I'm Clare, Jack's girlfriend of three years." She said coyly, turning to flutter her eyelashes at Jack over her shoulder.

Ignoring Clare's outstretched hand, Sarah looked at Jack. She started to say something, but no words came and, shaking her head, she spun on her heel and went to the bedroom.

"What's going on here, Jack?" Asked Mr. Jacob.

Jack, with a confused, miserable look on his face, opened his mouth and-

"What do you mean, what's going on here?" Clare interrupted again. "Jack and I are together. I don't know what he told you all, but you probably shouldn't believe it. All of Jack's closest friends" (Here she cast a disdainful look at the door through which Sarah had disappeared) "know that Jack Kelly is the biggest liar in New York."

"Now hold on a second, Clare." Jack had finally recovered his tongue, and now, casting a defiant, desperate look around the room at the Jacob family, he stepped forward and continued. "I'm not like that any more. I don't lie anymore. Well, usually anyways. And you and I haven't been together for almost a year now."

"Yeah, I know Jackie. It's been awhile. See, Jack and I grew up together in Brooklyn." Clare turned to the Jacobs, her eyes blazing. "We been sweet on each other since we were seven. We went everywhere together, did everything together. We both came from bum families. When his momma died, I was there for 'im, and when his daddy was thrown in jail, I was standing next to 'im. Two days after that, he left. No goodbye, no anything. I guess you could say I went down the wide path after that. See, I depended on you as much as you did on me." Clare was standing directly in front of Jack now, tears filling her eyes. "When you left, I didn't have much to live for so….well, there's the baby ain't there?"

Jack stood stock still, as stunned as the Jacobs were at the girl's outburst. Clare wiped her eyes and, straightening up, seemed to get a hold on herself. Casting a wicked grin in Jack's direction, she continued. "And the baby, well, that's why I'm here. He's mine. I thought you might enjoy seeing me Jackie, but, obviously, you still don't care. In fact, I wonder if you ever did, no matter what you told me. Like I said -the biggest liar in New York.I was giving you a chance, but..." She shrugged. "I'll stick with the plan and just take the kid and go."


End file.
